Full Circle
by Beemishbeliever
Summary: Kelly is accused of murder, will Sabrina and Tiffany be able to prove her innocence and at what cost to Kelly. This takes place in the year 2000, and gives some insight into an Angel's past.


Full Circle 

The twilight air brimmed with the smell of rain and the sea. Kelly Garrett sat on the back porch of her small cottage, sipping tea, as she marveled at the beauty of nature. The cottage itself was nothing impressive, but what made it special was its view. The small, white building was perched upon a high, ruddy cliff overlooking the Atlantic Ocean. On this particular night, nature was delighting her subjects even more than she usually did. To the east, were the dark storm clouds which had recently passed, and coming out of the sea was a full rainbow, its colors shimmering and twinkling like Christmas lights. To the west the sun was setting, lighting up the sky with its own painted palette of reds, oranges, and yellows. The sea itself was calming, even though minutes before it had been a tumult of white crested peaks lifted by aquamarine columns of water, which then crashed back down to the sea. A small, brindle Scottish Terrier sat at Kelly's feet, his paws flirting with disaster as he crept ever closer to the rung of rocker. "Max, you better watch yourself," Kelly said looking down at him. "You are just determined to get your paw under there." With that Max looked up, cocked his head and appeared to be listening intently to what his master was saying. When silence fell upon them once again, he laid his head down with a slight, barely audible sigh. Kelly smiled and thought about how much she enjoyed being here. It was so different from her life back in L.A. It wasn't just the scenery, and it wasn't the people. She missed her friends back home, but she enjoyed the serenity and the lack of complexity that came with being away from her regular daily life. She rocked slowly, finishing her tea, when suddenly her cat, Maud, screeched and came whipping around the inside of her house. Max looked up, but didn't bark. "What the hell is that crazy cat up to now," she commented in exasperation. Then glancing over her shoulder through the screen door, she saw someone in her house. At first she thought her eyes must be playing tricks on her, but she was quite sure that she had seen someone.

Her mind leapt from one thought to the next, a thief, perhaps, but what did she really have out here. Someone from one of her cases, no she had been careful to only leave her whereabouts with a few people. Then it occurred to her that the "who" of the matter was unimportant right now, rather what was she going to do about him. She had chosen the cottage because it was secluded, she was a good three quarters of a mile away from anyone else. Her gun was in her purse in the bedroom, the same room she saw the figure duck into. Time was wasting, and her indecision may have already caused her to lose some advantage. She got up slowly, called Max over to her and hooked his collar to the chain on the large, poplar tree in the yard. Then she picked up her teacup and headed into the house. 

She stepped into the kitchen and placed the cup in the sink, then walked slowly towards the bathroom. Her bedroom had two doors through which one could enter. One from the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and turned the water on in the sink, then walked over to the door and peered through, the guy was standing on the opposite end of the room, head peaking through from time to time glancing towards the kitchen. He held a thin, stiletto knife in his right hand. Kelly's purse sat a few feet ahead of her on the white, wicker chair beside the vanity. It appeared that her visitor was not interested in it, which definitely ruled out the burglar theory. The stiletto in his hand pointed to a more complicated scenario. The adrenaline was flowing, and she debated whether she should go for the purse and try to reach her gun, or set about surprising him from behind. She gaged her chances with either scenario, and chose to go for the gun. She pushed the door open and made a lunge for her purse. The guy whirled around, but for a minute seemed stunned to see her in the room. It was that slight hesitation that gave Kelly the time she needed. She slid the zipper open and pulled out the pistol. No sooner, did she reach it, when saw the shadow of the guy above raising the knife above his head. She rolled out of the way, and got to her feet, but she could not get into a position where she could fire her gun at him. He grabbed her wrist, the one holding the gun, with his left hand. He was strong but not overpowering. She tried to hold back his hand which held the knife. She was losing the battle, her arm was weakening and the knife was precariously close to her face. She had to do something quick, realizing that she was playing to his strengths and not her own. She lifted her right leg and could feel herself falling backwards. She managed to kick him in the kneecap, just hard enough, but as he moved his hand to the injured knee, the blade of the knife cut Kelly from below the ear to just under her chin. Kelly could feel the burning sensation and the warmth of her own blood running down the side of her neck, but she had no time to think of that. She had lost the grip on the gun and now it lay out of her reach. Her attacker repositioned himself, standing above her, she slid back from him finally finding her feet again. She took the lamp standing next to her and flung it hard into his abdomen. He doubled over and Kelly headed across the room towards the gun. He saw what she was doing and dove towards the same area. She had the gun, but once again was unable to aim it at him. They wrestled on the floor, until Kelly somehow ended up laying on top of him, with her back to him. His arms were wrapped around her, with the stiletto pointed at her heart. For a moment, neither of them moved and Kelly kept his hand from driving the point into her chest. Then with all her strength she tossed back her head and head butted him. She got up and took three steps and turned around to face him. He was up and moving towards her, she told him to stop and move back, but he just kept moving towards her. She was left no other choice but to fire. The shot rang out and hit its mark true, he crumpled to the floor. She stood there for a minute, suddenly feeling as though she were standing in the eye of a hurricane, as all the events of the past few minutes were swirling by her in her mind.

She walked over to the chair and sat for a minute. She would have to call the police, but although she had been in scenarios like this before, she was strangely uncomfortable and disoriented. She wished that Sabrina was on her way or that Kris would be arriving any second. Instead she was going to have to deal with this on her own. She got up and walked over to the phone, dialed the number to the police and explained as simply as possible what had happened. In under ten minutes, two police cars, and an unmarked car arrived at her house. Some time later an ambulance arrived, and took out the body. The dead man's i.d., listed his name as Tony Anglesino, he was a local restaurant owner in Charlottetown. 

"We're going to need to take you in for questioning, miss," said Detective Ferguson.

"I was expecting that," Kelly said. "May I have my lawyer present before questioning?"

"Of course, who is your lawyer," the detective replied.

"I'm hoping it's Tiffany Welles, she's an assistant prosecutor in Boston." May I call her."

"I suppose, it's better to put the long distance charges on your account, rather than the taxpayers, you won't mind if I listen in on the other line."

Kelly thought that this was an odd request, but was grateful that she could call as soon as possible. She walked over to her purse and took out her address book, for all her abilities in being a detective, she still rarely managed to commit even her closest friends' telephone numbers to memory. She found Tiffany's number and dialed, she got the machine and shook her head in disgust. This was going to be a strange message, she hoped that Tiffany wouldn't think she was pulling her leg.

"Hey Tiff, it's Kelly, I know you really have nothing to do with your life right now so I thought maybe you would like to come for a visit to P.E.I., you see I have to go down for questioning about the man I shot in my bedroom tonight."

With that Tiffany picked up the phone and broke in.

"Kelly, what's going on?  


"Well Tiff, some guy showed up with a very bad attitude and a long pointy knife and wanted to turn me into a human shish kabob, unfortunately for him, I had other ideas. He's dead, and I want you to be there when I give my statement."

"Kelly, I'm not really equipped to deal with a foreign legal system. Are you sure you want me to represent you."

"Tiff, I'm not planning to stand trial, he attacked me, it is pretty open and shut, I just want someone with a better head for the legal system than me to be there."

"All right Kel, I'll be there, but where exactly are you going to be."

Kelly paused for a moment and realized that she didn't know.

"Wait just a sec." She put the phone down and walked over the detective.

"Detective Ferguson, where will I be."

"You will be at the Charlottetown headquarters, in the interrogation room until your counsel arrives. The longer it takes for her, the longer it will be for you."

"Sounds like fun, can you tell her the address when I get back on the line."

"Tiff, this is Detective Ferguson, he'll give you the address, get here as quick as you can, O.K."

"I'll be right there, and don't worry, O.K."

"What's there to worry about? Have a safe trip."

"I will, bye"

With that Kelly put the receiver down and she realized that she would be spending a long few hours. Who was going to take care of Maud and Max, she knew she forgot to ask Tiffany something, she went and filled there bowls heaping with food and put down two or three extra water bowls, hopefully this wasn't going to be long, but she wasn't sure.

Detective Ferguson allowed her to ride in the back of the unmarked car, with no handcuffs, she was relieved and appreciated the kindness. She would have understood under the circumstances if he would have followed procedure, but was hopeful that he believed her story and that questioning would just be a formality.

The Charlottetown police department was a good distance from North Rustico, and Kelly was beginning to feel very tired. It was well after midnight now, and the beauty of the land didn't show in the darkness of night. There was nothing to keep her mind alert The two detectives in the front seat, chatted with one another about hockey and their kids. Finally, they arrived at the station, and they opened the door to let her out. She walked into the station, and it looked like every other station she had ever been in. Although much more quiet than the typical police station back home. She walked past the jails and saw only one cell with anyone in it. Detective Ferguson led her back to a metal door on the right hand side.

"Miss Garrett, if you wouldn't mind stepping in here, this is going to be your new home for a few hours."

Kelly stepped in and looked at the large mirror on the one side of the room, two sided glass, she determined. There was also a large, round, wooden table with eight chairs around it. The room was dimly lit, and there was also a small couch, in the corner to her right.

"Make yourself at home, you still wish to wait to make your statement."

"I better, Tiffany would kill me if I made her come all the way here for nothing."

"All right, I'll let you know when she arrives. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, nothing I'm all right."

With that he shut the door and Kelly heard his key turn the tumbler.

Kelly went over to the couch and sat down, she was so exhausted that she hardly could think, and yet her surroundings made it difficult for her to rest. " I always said that you could get people to tell you anything, when their tired," she said. "I guess we'll see what I say when Tiffany gets here.

Kelly could tell that morning had arrived, not because of any light, but by the smell of coffee, and the increase in the number of voices outside her door. She no longer had her watch, and so she could only guess at the time. She got up and walked around, she knew it hadn't been long since she talked to Tiffany, but she wished she knew where she was. Would she have hours to wait, or even a day, she was becoming angry. After all, she was not a criminal, she was the victim, why was she having to endure this treatment when she had done nothing wrong. A knock came at the door, and Kelly smiled in relief, Tiffany had arrived. However, opening the door was not Detective Ferguson, but rather a short, thin officer who looked no older than 20 at best, although she guessed that he must be older than that.

  
" I'm Officer Reilly, I was sent to see if you wanted anything to eat or drink."

By that time, Kelly had grown hungry, and said coffee would be great. Reilly left, but was back almost instantly.

"How would you like that," he asked, poking his head inside the door.

"More milk than coffee, and two packs of sugar," Kelly answered.

"Gotcha."

He returned with a selection of four donuts, and a large coffee.

"Here you go, I heard you had a rough time of it last night, sorry about the accommodations here. It must be hard being from out of town, and having something like this happen to you."

"Thank you," Kelly said taking the cup. "You're very considerate. I hope you won't take this the wrong way, but you seem too nice to be a cop."

"Well, I've always felt that cops shouldn't be so hardened, I really want to help people, so I guess it was either this or maybe a priest."

"How long have you been an officer?"

"Next month will be my second anniversary of graduating from the police academy."

"It's good to see someone care about their work, it makes all the difference. If you ever want to work in the private sector, I know someone who could help you find a very challenging, but very lucrative career."

"I'll let you know, is there anything else that you need."

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

Kelly went back and plopped down on the sofa, she was getting antsy from the boredom, but had welcomed the discussion, she had with the young police officer. She remembered her own time at the academy and how enthusiastic she had been. It was there that she had met Sabrina and Jill. Since there had been so few women on the force at that time, they all naturally gravitated towards one another. Sabrina was also the one who had recommended her to Charlie, after she had been hired by him. Time had flown, that was over twenty years ago now, and then she wondered where Officer Reilly would be twenty years from now.

Someone was standing outside the door, opening the lock and this time Kelly did not want to get her hopes up. This time when the door opened, it was Detective Ferguson along with Tiffany. Tiffany walked over to her and gave her an enthusiastic hug. Tiffany looked ever so polished. Her pinstriped suit, was pressed flawlessly, not a hair was out of place, she looked like someone who was on the top of her game. For a moment Kelly, remembered the mixed feelings she had upon meeting Tif for the first time. Sabrina had left, and Kelly was never going to like her replacement, no matter who it was. But over time, Tiffany's initial insecurity and enthusiasm won her over. Kelly recognized her brilliant mind, which stored amazing information. She was intelligent in a scholarly way, not like Sabrina's cool analysis, but valuable in other ways. She came to trust her intuition, and appreciate her ability to persevere. Kelly had been the one that suggested, she go back and finish her law degree. Tiffany had too much idealism, to be dragged down in the sordid details of being a detective.

Detective Ferguson spoke, and his words drew Kelly back to the present.

"We have a few things to ask your client, Miss Welles. These proceedings will be taped and my partner Sgt. Lewis will be joining me. Officer Reilly will also be here to make a written copy, which will then be compared to the tape, which will then become a part of the official record surrounding this case. Are there any questions, about the format."

"I just wish to add that Miss Garrett, has the right to refrain from answering any questions which you may ask," Tiffany added.

"Yes, of course." Shall we begin.

Reilly was now situated with his court reporter's equipment, and Lewis had also joined them.

"Could you please state your name?"

"Kelly Garrett"

"Is that your full name?"

"Yes, that is my full name."

"Could you state your address?"

"My address here or the one in L.A.?

"Both please, with the Prince Edward Island one first."

"1969 Beaver Park Lane, North Rustico C1A 1J1 and the Los Angeles one is 3619 Kipling Ave., Los Angeles, California, 94378.

"If you would, could you summarize the events that took place on September 27, 2000, at the North Rustico address.

"I was sitting on the porch, drinking a cup of tea, when my cat came running through the house. I did not see her, but heard her and so I glanced back over my shoulder, and saw the shadow of a man entering my bedroom. I thought about leaving, but realized that the distance would be to far to walk, I also did not want to leave my pets alone with someone in the house. I could not take my car as my car keys were in my coat pocket which was in the bedroom where the man was. Feeling that my best option was to get to my gun in my purse, I first tied up my dog to his chain out back, then I entered the house pretending that I had not seen anything. I walked through the kitchen, hoping that he didn't realize that there was another door that led from the bathroom, to my bedroom, I turned on the water, to hopefully keep him thinking that I was unaware of his presence. I opened up the door to the bedroom slightly and could see his figure, looking out towards the kitchen. I then opened the door wide and made a dive for my purse, I got to the revolver, but was unable to get into position to shoot because he was already on top of me. We struggled back and forth, he managed at one time to cut me along the underside of my cheek as you can see. Finally, I managed to get the gun, I got some distance from him, told him to back up or I'd shoot. He kept coming and I fired a single shot below his rib cage. He fell to the floor, and I checked his pulse. There was no sign of one, so I got up and called the police."

"Was the gun you used registered under the Possession and Acquisition License Act, Form JUS 909 EF?"

"Yes, I registered it with customs, the day I arrived here, September first.

"Did you know the victim?"

"The victim, um you mean the guy who was trying to kill me."

"I mean the man who ended up dead, Mr. Anglesino."

"No, I had never seen him before."

"So you have no idea why he was in your house?"

"That's correct."

"Don't you think that it's a little odd that a man should just happen to pick your house and not try to take anything?"

"That is a question of speculation, Miss Garrett, has already stated that she doesn't know the man, so how could she know his motives." Tiffany chimed in.

"Very well then, you stated that the man had a knife, could you describe what the knife looked like?

"It was a stiletto, a long, thin, knife, with a very sharp point."

"Well then, Miss Garrett can you explain why we the police have been unable to find this weapon, either in your home or on the body of the victim."

Kelly was speechless, she looked at Tiffany who had the same puzzled look on her face.

"What do you mean that you couldn't find the weapon," Tiffany responded suddenly regaining her composure.

"I'm saying there was no weapon anywhere near the body or in the house."

"And so what does this mean, Detective Ferguson," Kelly finally responded.

"It means that we are going to have to arrest you for the murder of Anthony Anglesino."

"All right, .... Tiffany it looks like I'm going to be needing your services for a little longer. Can you call Sabrina, and can you look in on Max and Maud."

"Well, sure I figured I might have to keep an eye on my furry nephew and niece, I also called Sabrina last night, so she's already on her way."

"When will bail be set," Tiffany looked at the detective.

"I'm not sure she will receive an option for bail, since she may be a threat to run from the country."

"What," said Tiffany exasperated. "You mean to tell me that a person with a perfectly clean record up to this point, and who has said that she was the one being attacked is not going to even have an opportunity to post bail."

"Well it is up to the judge to decide that, but it will be the department's recommendation to withhold bail."

"Kelly, I will get you out of this somehow, if I have to find every loop hole there is. Just keep positive, and think about all the money you'll get when we counter sue for all the injustice you've been shown."

Right now counter suing was the farthest thing from Kelly's mind. She was being set up, and she didn't even know who was doing it. In all the hours that she had been alone in the room, she had thought about the reasons why someone may have wanted her dead.

She couldn't recall the name Anglesino, and he didn't look familiar. He was the only one who seemingly knew, and now he was dead. Now she really couldn't fathom what was taking place. She felt attacked at all angles, but at least she wasn't totally without back up. Tiffany was there now, and Sabrina was on her way, her part in this was basically to let them do there jobs, and hope that it would be enough to get her out of this.

"Her bail hearing will be Monday morning," Ferguson said. "Eight-thirty, until then she will take up residence out in lock up.

"Can I have a few minutes to speak with my client privately," Tiffany asked.

"Certainly, take all the time you need, I'll leave Reilly outside, just knock on the door when you want to leave."

With that the officers got up and moved outside. Kelly took a deep sigh, and looked up at Tiffany dejectedly.

"Is there anything you can tell me that I didn't already hear?" Tiffany asked 

"I wish there was, but it happened just the way I said it did. Someone obviously took the knife. I was so stupid, I should have paid more attention. I can't believe this is happening."

"Kelly, we will get you out of this, I will get you bail on Monday, and we'll figure this out together. Meanwhile, tell them Sabrina is an associate of mine, and that she's helping with your legal defense. I'll send her to see you as soon as I can. Don't give up."

"Sure thing, the good guys always win, right?"

"Not always, but we always win, talk to you soon, I've got some studying to do before Monday."

With that Tiffany walked to the door and knocked, Reilly opened it and let her out, a few minutes later, he returned and asked Kelly to walk with him down to her cell. She got up and walked down the hallway to an empty cell that she stepped into. Reilly closed the door and started to turn away, but then stopped and looked back at her.

"I'm really sorry that I had to do this, I believe you're innocent."

Kelly looked back at him and smiled, "Thanks, I need someone who believes that right now."

Tiffany pulled into Kelly's driveway and noticed a light in the bedroom, that she knew she hadn't left on. She stepped up onto the porch, and put her key in the door, Max was there to greet her, but Tiffany felt ill at ease, she sensed that someone else was in the house. She pulled out her gun, one of the habits from her detective days that had stayed with her, even though she often set off alarms at court for forgetting to remove it. She figured it was better to be on the safe side with all the other crazy things going on. She slid along the wall, when the door to the bedroom suddenly opened.

"Don't move," Tiffany yelled as she pointed the gun towards the figure in the doorway."

"Hey, don't shoot, it's me," Sabrina called out. "You need to be more careful with that thing, gee, aren't we jumpy."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think you'd be here already. How did you get in?"

"I am a detective you know, but actually Kelly had given me a key a year ago, and said that I could use the place whenever, she wasn't going to be here. I never expected to be here under these circumstances. So where is she?"

"She's in jail right now, they've charged her with murder."

"Murder, what, come on now, Tiff, are you pulling my leg?"

"I wish I were, but apparently the local police have lost the knife that the guy was using. Well, actually, they claim to have never found it."

"I'm really not following this, Kelly killed someone in self defense, the weapon he was using is no longer around, and so they've decided that she should be held on a murder charge."

"Actually, it sounds like you're following it quite well."

"Did Kelly know this guy?"

"No, she said she had never saw him before."

"Maybe I should have Charlie, run his name through his computer."

"Sounds like a good idea, I've got to work on getting her out on bail, do you think Charlie would put up the money."

"I'm sure he would, let me call Pete and see if he can connect me to Charlie. I'd also

like to run over and see her, it's still fairly early so I'll do that after I call Pete."

Sabrina got out of Kelly's car, and walked towards the entrance of the police station. She walked in the building and came up to a uniformed officer.

"What type of report do you need to fill out?" the officer asked.

"Um, I'm here to see Kelly Garrett, I'm working with her counsel, Tiffany Welles.

"I'll have to check, I'm not sure about the rules on this, it's fairly late."

Sabrina checked her watch, it was only 9:30, but then again this wasn't exactly L.A.

"You can come back, but you only have 20 minutes, we have to let the prisoners get their beauty rest."

Sabrina headed down the hallway, following the policeman. He stopped at the third cell they came to, Kelly was facing away from the door, so she did not see them come up.

"Hey in there, looks like you got some company," the officer bellowed.

Kelly turned around, and was very relieved to see Sabrina.

"Welcome to my humble home, had I known you were coming for a visit, I would have cleaned up. Sorry guess I just wasn't planning on being here for long."

"Well, it's good to see that you haven't lost your sense of humor."

"Try me in another week, and then we'll see how amusing I am."

"With any luck, we'll have you out of here by then."

"With the way my luck has been going, I'm sure I'll be on death row by the end of the week."

"Nah, Canada doesn't have the death penalty, so you're safe with that one."

"Ah, such a comfort to know that I only face the rest of my life in prison, not the gas chamber. So what brings you this way."

"Tiffany filled me in on what's happened so far, but I'm still a little confused about all of this.'

"Join the club, one minute I'm communing with nature, the next I'm fighting off Jack the Ripper, and now I'm in prison for defending myself. I really can't tell you anything that is going to help you. All I know is that the guy owned a restaurant in the area. I never ate at the restaurant, never even heard of it until the police mentioned it in the car.

"What was the name of it?"

"It was called Luigi's.

"So that means it was a front for a mob operation."

"Sabrina, I don't know what it was, I know nothing about it, I want to go home and forget all about this. Who knows how long I'm going to have to be in here."

"Tiffany told me, your bail hearing was on Monday, Charlie said he would put up the money."

"Tiffany forgot to tell you that the police think I'm a risk to flee and so they are going to request that I be denied bail."

"She did forget that, or maybe she knows a way to get around it. You know Tiffany, when she sets her mind to something, she usually gets her way."

"I'm banking on it."

"Keep up your spirits, Tiffany's hard at work right now, and I've got Charlie running the guys name through his computer, I'll have him check out the restaurant, maybe there are some leads there."

"Check out, Detective Ferguson from the department here as well, I'd be willing to bet, he knows where that knife is."

"Try to get some rest, I'm working on it, by the end of the week, this will seem like a bad dream."

"I'll try, thanks for coming."

"Hey would I miss a party like this," Sabrina said smiling as she called for the guard.

Sabrina linked up her laptop with Charlie's computer, and checked on Anglesino and the restaurant. Apparently the cops had gotten their story wrong. Anglesino didn't own Luigi's, he was the manager there. The actual owner was a Steven Griffith. Sabrina ran his name through the computer as well, he seemed to be very legitimate. There was no police record, he had a few successful businesses, but nothing that looked suspicious. He was featured on many of the local, society pages. He had been married for over 25 years, and it didn't appear that the marriage had any scandal surrounding it. Then Sabrina noticed in one of the articles that it mentioned Griffith's son, Kyle who was an assistant prosecutor for the Prince Edward Island court system. It was a very handsome family, and appeared to be the height of respectability. Maybe Sabrina should pay a visit to Mr. Griffith, after all she had nothing else to go on.

It was a gray day, Sabrina drove out to a large house on the south shore of the island. It was secluded, but almost everything here was somewhat spread out. She approached the door, rang the bell, and expected a servant to answer the door. Instead a dapper, middle aged man in a dark blue suit opened the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Well, now I'm not sure, I was a friend of Tony Anglesino, and I heard he just got killed. Tony had always talked so highly of you sir, you are Mr. Steven Griffith, right.

"Yes, I am, it is a shame what happened to Tony, but I can assure you that his killer will not go unpunished."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Well, just between the two of us, I've asked my son, Kyle a prosecutor to ask for the case. I hope it doesn't sound too much like bragging, but he's one of the best prosecutor's that we have, and he's only 26.

"No, it doesn't sound like bragging, I'm just happy to know that Tony's killer will be prosecuted to the highest degree."

"Who is that, dear?" a voice called out from the next room.

"It's um, what did you say your name was again."

"Renee White"

"It's Renee White, she's a friend of Tony's"

"Oh she is, is she?"

"I'm Theresa Griffith, I worked with Tony quite a lot, the restaurant is sort of my baby if you will. I don't remember him talking about you."

"You know Tony, he wasn't much into talking about his past."

"I guess you're right."

"I just needed to talk to someone about this, I appreciate your kindness, but I'm going to have to be going."

"Well, perhaps we'll see you again at Tony's funeral."

"I'm sure you will see me again, good day."

With that Sabrina headed out the door and over to the car. She couldn't help but feel that this wasn't a wasted trip. There was nothing in the misters tone which seemed out of place, but Mrs. Griffith seemed a bit on edge. Perhaps, what Sabrina needed to do next was go and chat with some of the other employees at Luigi's. She got out her map, and headed toward the restaurant, which was located in probably the only trendy spot in Charlottetown, the harbor front.

Sabrina parked the mustang, in the lot out in back of the restaurant, a short, Asian looking man was carrying a box of trash filled with the carcasses of once proud lobsters. Sabrina stopped him, and asked him some questions about Tony and Mrs. Griffith. It was a topic the man didn't particularly feel like discussing, but he told her that there was some gossip around the staff that the boss, and the manager were having a fling. He didn't know anymore than that. He wasn't even sure that it was true. For his trouble, Sabrina handed him a hundred dollar bill, she figured with the exchange rate, it was only about sixty bucks, and it may have helped her get a little closer to the truth she was searching for.

Sabrina decided to look into the marriage of Steven and Theresa Griffith. Was it really as happy as the society pages made it out to be, or were there cracks in it as the dishwasher had pointed out. She decided to start at the beginning which would have been the couple's wedding day. In one of the articles she had read the night before, it said that they were celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary. She pulled up the article again, and checked the actual date of the wedding. It was May 15, 1975. She dialed up news source and sure enough there was an article on the couples impending nuptials. Apparently Theresa Foster was a very well off heiress to an airline fortune, and Steven Griffith was the son of a stockbroker, and self made millionaire. Their combined wealth would make them one of the power couples of their day. Sabrina read every article she could find on them, but the one unusual thing she kept noticing was the lack of mention of the couple's son. There was never a birth announcement, or any mention of him in the articles. He is only mentioned a few times until recent articles, when he is mentioned as a current prosecutor. For a couple so heavily splashed across the pages of their local newspaper, it struck Sabrina as odd that their son would be kept so invisible until recently. She would dig further into this. Something strange was going on here, and she was determined to solve the puzzle.

Tiffany awakened and went to put some coffee on, Sabrina was already up, and still furiously typing away at the keyboard. She was muttering to herself, and Tiffany was beginning to wonder if she had ever gone to sleep the night before.

"Do you ever rest? She said walking over to the terminal.

"I thought I was getting close to a lead on this, but I think things just got more complicated that they already were."

"How's that?"

"I can't really say just yet, I'm not sure if what I'm thinking is right, and even if it is right, I'm not sure how it affects the case. I've got to talk to Kelly."

"So do I, wait a sec, and I'll drive into town with you."

"No, Tiff, I've got to see Kelly alone."

"O.K." said Tiffany more than slightly confused. "Let her know I'll be up later then."

"I will, thanks for understanding."

Tiffany shook her head, she really didn't understand, but as she had learned from past experience, sometimes it was better not to know. Sabrina entered Kelly's cell. She didn't like what she was about to do, but it was the only way to find out what was behind all of this.

"Kelly, I think I have a lead on the guy who attacked you, that restaurant is owned by someone who may connected with some underhanded dealings." Sabrina flipped open her notebook. "The guy's name is Steven Griffith." Sabrina looked Kelly straight on, her expression hadn't changed, but her eyes gave her away.

"Does that name mean anything to you?" Sabrina went on.

"Should it?" was Kelly's only response.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?"

"I can tell from that tone that you already know, I am impressed. You're a better detective than I even gave you credit for."

"Steven wasn't involved in this, and I find it hard to believe that he's involved in any crooked businesses."

"Kelly you've got to tell me, everything, or I can't help you."

"How does this affect my case at all. There are maybe a sum total of four people who know this counting you and me. If you don't bring it up, no one else will ever need to know. It is irrelevant to the case." 

Kelly spoke deliberately, choosing her words carefully, but Sabrina saw both an anger and a determination that she had never seen in her friend before.

"The man who tried to kill you, worked for someone whom you have a connection to. This is the first link we have to anything. It may be the only connection we have. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life in jail, in order to cover up an indiscretion in your past."

"An indiscretion, is that what it is? I've often wondered how my indiscretion would play itself out. Hell, maybe that's even the reason I came back here. But, I can't let this be known. He doesn't deserve it, it's better left alone."

"I have to tell Tiffany, she needs to know, I need to know exactly what's going on here, and you're the only one who can tell me the truth."

"You really can't run away from your past, can you? I've done a great job for over twenty-six years, but the great Sabrina Duncan finally found me out. Why don't you fill me in with what you know, and I'll clarify anything that you haven't discovered."

"Kyle Griffith is not Theresa Griffith's son, he was born seven months before they were married. That's the reason he's often not mentioned in the articles about the couple. They never had any other children. His mother is listed as Kelly Simmons, on the birth certificate. According to a death notice, one month after Kyle's birth, Miss Simmons was killed in a car accident. She's buried in a local cemetery, Kyle was raised with his father and step mother. I bet if we checked Kelly Simmon's grave, we'd find it empty."

"You'd be right"

"Kelly, you're his mother." Sabrina said guardedly.

"Yes, I am." Kelly replied quietly.

Sabrina was momentarily tongue tied, this is what she expected, but a part of her thought the idea ludicrous. She had assumed Kelly would explain away the coincidences and she would be back to square one.

"Why," was all Sabrina could say.

"Because I was in love, I was young, and when you put those two things together, you get a very stupid combo."

"Why did you fake your death."

"I had the choice of being a sainted, dead woman, or a maligned, whore. I chose what I thought would be better for Kyle. I knew that I couldn't give him, what Steven could, and I knew that if I fought for him, it was going to be an unfair battle. Steven's father was a very stern man, who had a great deal of money, power, and influence. I had none of those things. Steven was already engaged to Theresa when I met him. For a short period of time that didn't matter to either of us. He was my ideal man, he was sensitive, and funny. He was handsome and smart. We were very much in love, but the responsibilities he had to his father, and the promise he made to Theresa outweighed those feelings. When I found out, I was pregnant, I thought that would give me the advantage. I thought he couldn't turn his back on his own child. I was right, and his father was even more determined to have Steven raise the baby. He was also just as determined to have me out of the way. He offered me $50,000 to start over somewhere else, and he promised that he would make sure that Kyle would know me only in the best light. I would be dead to him, but at least it wouldn't appear that I had abandoned him. I thought it over for weeks, then one day Steven's father paid me a visit, and said that I had better take up his offer, or I would regret it. He promised to help me start a new life with a new name and history. He pointed out all the things, I would be unable to give Kyle, but then he pointed out that Steven would make a wonderful father, and I knew he was right. I took his money and left, but I couldn't keep the money, it was like blood money and so I set up a scholarship at the college I was attending, then I promptly quit. I moved as far away as I could, at least in my mind. I moved from the east coast to the west, and from north to south. I wandered from town to town, maybe staying a month or two before heading on. Then I arrived in L.A. I think I joined the police academy in the hopes that I would be such a lousy cop, that I'd get killed. Then I met, you and Jill, and my life changed. I thought I could keep this buried for good, but I guess I'm just not good enough to outwit you.

"I'm sorry Kel, I know that must have been hard to tell me. I'll hold off on telling Tiffany, but if I have to, to keep you from going to prison, I'm going to have to tell her."

"Will you at least warn me, before you do?"

"Of course, I will, by the way Tiffany should be along shortly, she has some things to go over with you before you bail hearing in the morning."

"I can't wait."

"Well, I guess I should go, I'm going to keep an eye on both of the Griffiths, I really think they are the key to this."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I try something else, somebody knows something about all of this, and I'll find out who it is."

The rest of Kelly's day was fairly uneventful, Tiffany came in and told her about the strategy that she was planning on going with at the hearing, and Kelly agreed that it sounded good. She, however, was hesitant to hope that she might be free even for a little while. Officer Reilly brought her coffee, and she actually found herself looking forward to his visits. He still hadn't lost his belief in his ideals, and all she could hope was that he never would.

Tiffany met with her at 7:00 a.m., and Sabrina was there as well. Kelly couldn't remember the last time she had felt so nervous. Sabrina was, also, quiet, she realized that the person who would be arguing against Kelly's bail, was also her son. Sabrina wished she had been oblivious to that knowledge, but she knew she should tell Kelly before they went into the courtroom. Detective Ferguson, came to the door opened and said, "I guess we're going to do some sightseeing. Are you ready?" Kelly nodded an affirmative, and this time he placed the handcuffs around her wrists. They all walked through the opened door.

"Kelly we'll be right behind you, we'll see you in a couple of minutes." Then Tiffany walked on ahead.

"Sabrina dropped back, standing closely by Kelly's side, "I have to tell you something."

"Oh no, Sabrina not now. I know you miss me, but it won't be long before we're together again." Kelly spoke without a hint of humor in her voice, but loud enough that the officers around her could hear.

Sabrina frowned, and then made a loud sigh in mock disgust. "You just couldn't resist that, could you?"

"What," said Kelly suddenly unable to hide a smile any longer.

"No, seriously, I have to tell you something about court today."

"I know already, I heard the guys last night talking about my luck in whom I drew for a prosecutor. If they only knew the half of it."

"Well I'm glad to see that it hasn't upset you."

"Who says it didn't"

"All right let's get going," barked Ferguson.

Kelly got into the back of the police car and Sabrina hurried over to Tiffany's car.

When the arrived at the courthouse, they were all struck by what an architecturally, imposing building it was. It was a dark, rose colored marble building, with the obligatory statues of Roman deities balancing scales, on high grayish-black marble stones. Before Kelly entered the courtroom, Ferguson removed the handcuffs. Kelly could scarcely look up from the floor, she did not want to see him for fear of how it would affect her. Tiffany and Sabrina came up behind her, and they entered the courtroom.

"I have to go introduce myself to the prosecutor, who knows maybe I can smooze him into taking it easy today." Tiffany smiled and got up from the table.

Sabrina sat down on Kelly's right side, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed a tall, dark haired man, entering the courtroom in a hurry. From the few pictures she had seen of him, Sabrina guessed this was Kyle Griffith. He had a presence about him, that indicated he was very much in his element here, and also that he didn't like or expect to lose. Kelly continued to stare ahead, it was harder than she thought it would be. Sabrina saw Tiffany chatting with him, and she realized that it was probably better that Tiffany didn't know who she was dealing with. Tiffany shook hands with him and returned to the table.

"Well, it's too bad, he's the bad guy on this one, he's quite charming."

"Hey Tiff, you're normally a prosecutor, since when did they become the bad guys." Kelly asked.

"Since they imprisoned you."

"I see."

The bailiff walked in, and requested that everyone rise.

The judge appeared in the doorway behind the bench. He was wearing red robes, with white trim, and an English style wig. It seemed to Kelly that this particular form of dress did not exactly add to the distinguished nature of the proceedings, but seemed a pretentious and old fashioned to say the least. Besides the red and white robes definitely called to mind visions of Santa.

Tiffany was asked what she was petitioning the court for, and was able to give an introductory statement. She stressed Kelly's excellent police record, as well as her dedication to law enforcement throughout her life. It was a good beginning. Next the judge asked for the argument against the bail. Kyle Griffith stood up and approached the front of the courtroom. He began by saying that in the end justice conquers her foes, but sometimes necessary precautions need to be taken for the sake of society. He stressed the safety of the whole, over the inconvenience of one. He had statistics about Americans who had run from Canadian courts before. He was eloquent and convincing. His rhetoric was polished. He was confident of his success. Just once did he hesitate, for a moment his glance met that of the defendant's, and for a second it caused him to lose his train of thought. In a weird kind of way, Kelly was proud, he was very good at his job, and he possessed a charisma, that all good lawyers needed to have. In the back of her mind, she was wondering if this was her payback, for not having stayed with him.

The arguments teetered back and forth, Tiffany was every bit as well prepared as Griffith, but she was sensing that the judge had already been swayed. Finally when each side had completed their arguments, the judge to a short recess. Sabrina could not help but notice some traits of Kelly's, that Griffith possessed. He had her eyes, the ever changing, sea green eyes which Sabrina had seen in both flashes of anger, and the quietest of moments. His smile was hers as well, and his air of confidence, matched Kelly's when she to was doing what she loved.

Everyone returned to their seats and the judge came back with is decision. He had decided in favor of keeping Miss Garrett incarcerated while she waited for trial, as she did have the means with which to go elsewhere. Tiffany sat back stunned, she thought she had convinced him, that Kelly wasn't going to go anywhere. Then from behind the railing someone spoke up.

"Your honor may I please have a word with you." The judge looked out somewhat annoyed, but then noticed that the person speaking was a police officer. 

"Your honor, I think I've come up with a solution, which could be helpful, and fair to both sides. I, too, agree that the safety of the many outweighs that of one, but it still seems to go against the true nature of Canadians who strive to recognize the dignity and rights of each individual person." The judge listened more closely as Officer Reilly continued. "As an officer, I have sworn to uphold the laws of my land, but I feel I could service the community better, if I took over the custody of Miss Garrett. During my working hours she could be maintained in the holding cell, but on my off duty hours, I'm asking that she be permitted to stay with me in a form of house arrest."

"Why do you wish to do this," the judge asked.

"I feel that she is innocent, and so I do not believe she should be incarcerated."

Tiffany was now completely baffled, "Who was this guy? What did all this mean?"

"Your request is a very unusual one, but it is one that I would consider, let me speak to you and both of the councilors in my chambers.

"Do you want to stay with this guy?" Tiffany bent over and asked Kelly.

"It sure beats my cozy cell. Why not."

"Well, for one thing we know that there is a crooked cop on that police force and he may just be it."

"I'm willing to take the chance that he's not."

Tiffany got up and headed to the door that the judge had just disappeared through.

Griffith did not look pleased, he had won his ruling and now this goofy cop wanted to have a slumber party with a killer.

"I have one question to ask you, Patrolman Reilly, if Miss Garrett does flee the country under your watch, are you prepared to resign your position with the police force."

"I am your honor, but I steadfastly believe that she will not."

"Miss Welles, would your client be willing to accept such an arrangement?"

"Yes, your Honor she would."

"Very well then, I will grant your request Officer Reilly, and for your sake, I hope neither of us has to regret that decision.

"But your Honor, there really isn't any precedence for this sort of thing." Griffith pointed out."

"Your right, I guess this will set one then." With that the judge indicated that there would be some paperwork drawn up, and then Miss Garrett was free to go with Officer Reilly.

Tiffany went back to Kelly feeling a bit apprehensive, but thinking that under the circumstances, it was probably the best that they could get. Reilly came over to the table and Kelly looked up at him. 

"You're nuts you know?"

"I've been told as much, before," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, I promise I will be on my best behavior, and I won't stray from my yard."

"Well, unfortunately, while I'm at work you're going to have to stay at the jail, but I'm glad you get a break from it. Miss Welles and Miss Duncan would you like to stay with me as well. I mean, um I just didn't want Miss Garrett to feel uncomfortable."

"Could you please call me, Kelly, and I think they would prefer Tiffany and Sabrina as well, it just makes us sound more ancient than we are when we get the miss this and miss that."

"Only if you call me Sean, instead of Officer Reilly."

"Kelly, I'll stay back at your place if you don't mind, because I've got all my legal books there and I don't want to keep dragging them back and forth. Besides Maud and Max need some company."

"Thanks Tiff, how about you Sabrina?"

"Oh sure, why not, at least I can keep you out of trouble while I'm there."

"The way things have been going lately, I'm not sure anyone could keep me out of trouble."

The drive from the courthouse was fairly long, Sean lived on the north shore, an area dotted with fishing villages and small farms. Sean pulled up a long, gravel driveway to a small, light blue, house. 

"You can each have your own room, there are three bedrooms. When they entered the house, it wasn't your typical bachelor place. It was quite neat, and the walls were lined with rows of books. The living room was warm, and inviting and the furniture ringed the room facing a fireplace. It looked very rustic, but very cozy. The kitchen was off to the side and two of the bedrooms were past it one, on the left, the other on the right. The third bedroom which was usually Sean's was downstairs. Sabrina picked the bedroom on the right, a typical guest room in appearance. Kelly got the mauve room that smacked of being a former teenage girl's room. 

"Sean, don't get me wrong but this doesn't seem like a typical single guy's place." Sabrina remarked.

"No, I guess not, actually most of the rooms are pretty much the way my family left them. The only one that's really me, is the living room. I like to read quite a bit."

"Where are your family, Sean if you don't mind me asking."

"No Kelly, it's fine, my dad died when I was ten, in a boating accident, my mom died three years ago from a stroke, my sister lives in Toronto and works for an advertising firm there. She's the outgoing one, the noisy one, me, I just like to sit back and read, maybe play a game, or just sit around talking with a few friends.'

"Sounds good, it looks like you have a wide variety of interests," Sabrina noted glancing at the books."

"I guess so, there are just so many things that I want to learn about, I find so many things fascinating, I guess because they are all more interesting than me."

"I don't think you're uninteresting, as a matter of fact, why aren't we intruding on some girlfriend or wife here?"

"Just guess I haven't found the right girl, yet."

"You will." Kelly replied knowingly.

Kelly looked over at Sabrina who was now well engrossed in the book titles on the shelves.

"Do you see anything that interests you," Kelly asked.

"Yes, quite a bit," came Sabrina's reply.

"Help yourself to anything you'd like," Sean responded.

With that Kelly made an evil chuckle and walked into the kitchen.

"Was it something, I said," Sean asked.

"No, she just has to act like a teenager from time to time."

"At least, I'm young at heart," came Kelly's response as she walked back in holding a chessboard in hand."

"Do you play," Kelly motioned to Sean.

"No, I just keep it here, to impress my girlfriends"

"Well, now I know why you don't currently have one," said Kelly smiling.

Sean laughed and said that he played from time to time. He and his sister used to play quite a lot when they were children.

"How about a new rival then? I could really use something to get my mind off of things."

"Sure, do you guys want anything to eat or drink."

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

"Well before you decide how wonderful it is, let me tell you what the food options are. Currently we have bologna, we have bread, we have jelly, peanut butter, milk, beer, and lime Crush. There is also some yogurt, but I think that was my sister's and she moved out two years ago."

"I was a little suspicious when we got here that maybe you weren't telling us the truth about living by yourself here, after all, the place was well kept and orderly. But with that menu, I'm convinced that you are a bachelor," remarked Sabrina.

"Oh I also have some chips, and cheese puffs."

"Yep, Kel, we're safe, he's on the up and up."

Sabrina sat down in the big, stuffed recliner in front of the fireplace.

"Hey, would you guys like a fire," Sean asked.

"Yeah, I love a fireplace, but that's only if it isn't too much trouble," came Kelly's reply.

"I wouldn't have asked, if it was, I like a fire myself, the fireplace is one of my favorite parts of this house."

So Sean put on his coat and walked out back.

"He's really nice," Sabrina whispered.

"Yes, he is," Kelly replied in a loud fake whisper mocking Sabrina.

They both giggled and then the room fell silent for a moment.

"I almost forgot about why I was here," Kelly remarked.

"Yeah, it does seem like world's away from that courtroom today."

"I wish there was something I could do to repay him."

"I think if you don't leave, he'll be content."

"Maybe, but I think he deserves a little more than that."

Sean returned to the room, carrying some wood. He got the fire lit and in no time the room was bathed in the warm radiance of the fire.

Sean sat down across from Kelly, who was setting up the pieces on the chessboard.

"So I guess I'm playing white," he said.

"Yes, since I'm the bad guy, I thought I should be black," Kelly said lightly.

They played the killer grob opening, one of the more unusual chess openings. Kelly was impressed that he was so brave to try such a difficult beginning. Then again, it wasn't played very often, because it wasn't a particularly strong opening. You had to be a very skilled player, and you also had to hope that your opponent wasn't prepared for it. Sean proved to be a very worthy opponent. He was bearing down on Kelly's king with his queen and bishop, he was two moves from checkmate Kelly figured. Lucky for her she was only one move away. She moved her rook to the last rank and checkmated Sean's king. 

"Checkmate," Kelly said like a poker player who had just been dealt a royal flush.

Sean looked down, searching for some error in her statement, but he could find none.

"Good game." Sean muttered still trying to find some means of escape on the board.

"Thanks, you would have had me beat, if you had only left and escape square for your king. Remember to have your defenses up before you go on the attack."

"Where have I heard that before," Sabrina chimed in.

"Do you play often," he asked.

"Just with her, and I never win, and she tells me to watch my defenses and then she attacks and destroys me before I ever think of going on the attack." Kelly responded.

"She's lying, she wins about one in twenty." Sabrina said goading Kelly further.

"How about a rematch then to see if I learned anything." Sean asked.

"I'm game." Kelly replied.

This time Kelly played white and opened with the Queen's Gambit, it was another close game, which Sean won after being able to promote a pawn to a queen, and box Kelly's king into a corner.

"I think that's it for me," said Kelly yawning. "Time for bed."

"Translation, I hate to lose, and I don't want to think about it," responded Sabrina.

Kelly glared at her, and then broke into a smile, "You really do know me, don't you."

"Yes, Kel, goodnight."

"Goodnight Bri, and thanks for the games Sean."

"No problem, sleep well."

"Thanks, and the same to you."

Sean also went to bed shortly after, but Sabrina stayed up reading, until she fell asleep in the chair.

They all were up early, and Kelly was preparing to go to work with Sean, the part of the day she was least looking forward to. Sabrina told Kelly that she was going to go to the funeral for Tony Anglesino, just to see who showed up. Kelly pointed out that people had already seen her hanging around with her, so maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Then Sabrina just looked at her mystified, no she wasn't going to go there looking like herself, she would be disguised. Kelly, Sean and Sabrina all left together, they would drop Sabrina off at Kelly's and then head into town.

Sabrina decided to go as an old lady, a friend of Tony's parents if she were asked.

The day was fairly comfortable in comparison to the one before it. It was partly sunny, about fifty degrees. The service was going to be held at the grave, as Tony wasn't big on ceremony. It wasn't a large turnout, the Griffiths were there including Kyle, some workers from the restaurant that Sabrina recognized from her visit there, Detective Ferguson, and a few police officers, and about twenty five other people Sabrina did not know. The service was brief and too the point. When it was over, the mourners scattered to there cars. Sabrina realized that this was the cemetery where Kelly's phony grave was. Whether is was from morbid curiosity or what, Sabrina decided that she wanted to see it. She went to the small building that housed the cemetery's office and asked if she could have a map and the grave number for Kelly Simmons. They gave it to her and she set out on her way. As she approached the area, she saw Kyle standing underneath a willow tree, looking down at a grave. She thought about approaching him, but she feared that he would recognize her. What would she say anyway. She decided just to leave things as they were, and she drove away.

Kelly sat in her cell, Sean occasionally popped by with a comment about his expert chess abilities. He was not exactly being well received by his fellow officers, most felt he was being a traitor. Kelly couldn't wait for quitting time. In her line of work, she generally wasn't a slave to the clock, but she definitely could sympathize with anyone now who sat and watched the clock waiting for their work day to end. Tiffany came by for a few minutes to tell her that her trial date had been set for two weeks from tomorrow. Finally Sean's quitting time arrived, and they left to go home. 

The next couple of days went by uneventfully, Sabrina continued to pour over any information she could obtain on Tony Anglesino, she interviewed more people connected to him and yet she couldn't get a feel for why he would have went after Kelly. Tiffany continued to review all angles of the case, and even though she couldn't imagine how the prosecution would prove guilt without doubt, she wasn't able to prove innocence. She reviewed what evidence there was, then she saw something that she had overlooked before, and that might make all the difference. Kelly had never mentioned in her description of the way the events took place that Anglesino had a knife. The first person to bring up the knife was Detective Ferguson, who if he hadn't found a knife, at the scene, should not have known that that was the weapon that Anglesino was purported to have used. 

Kelly began to wonder if people really could adapt to almost anything. She was now very comfortable staying at Sean's house, she still despised going into the jail cell everyday, but she realized she was already falling into a routine. Sabrina had gone shopping and so now they actually had real food from time to time. They had begun to keep track of their chess games, each one alternating playing the other. Sabrina had never lost, and Kelly and Sean were tied with four games a piece. It was Kelly's turn to play Sabrina and she was not looking forward to another loss. They heard a car pull in the drive, the gravel crunching under the wheels.

"It's probably Tiffany, she said she was going to stop over tonight, she had some news that she thought was really going to help me out."

Kelly went to get up, but Sean motioned for her to sit.

"I'll let her in, I've got to grab something out of my car anyway." Sean said grabbing his coat. He walked over to the door and walked outside.

Within seconds, four shots rang out, Kelly and Sabrina instinctively dove to the floor. Sabrina stayed low to the ground and ran to her room to get her gun. Kelly heard the wheels of the car screech, and then the sound of the car turned around and heading down the driveway. She got up and ran to the door, she saw Sean lying on the ground a few feet in front of her.

"Kelly, wait," shouted Sabrina worried that the gunmen were not gone.

But she was already down by Sean, she saw the red stain of blood forming on chest, and then noticed blood on his arm as well, he was still breathing. She tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and proceeded to put pressure on the chest wound. Sabrina came bounding down the stairs, and looked around to make sure that no one else was around.

She turned to go back in the house to call an ambulance, but Kelly stopped her. 

"He's doesn't have time to wait for an ambulance out here, by the time it would take them to get out here and then back into he would bleed to death."

"You're right, Kel, let me get the car, we'll lay him down in the front passenger seat, I'll drive, just make sure you keep the pressure on it."

"Better go in and grab some more cloth, before we move him."

Sabrina ran back into the house, and Kelly noticed how labored his breathing was, she also realized just how young he was. A wave a guilt swept over her, if not for her, he wouldn't be in this position. He opened his eyes for a moment and tried to speak, but the effort caused him obvious pain.

"Don't try to talk, just relax," Kelly said as reassuringly as she could.

"I'm going to die, it's checkmate isn't it" he managed to gasp.

"No, you've still got your escape square, you're going to make it, I promise you."

Sabrina handed Kelly the towels she had grabbed from the house. She went and pulled over the car to him as closely as she could. They decided to move him from underneath his shoulders, they lifted him up and he groaned in pain. They got him to the car and laid him in the seat. He was losing blood at a rapid rate. Kelly got in the car behind Sabrina and continued to apply pressure. Sabrina hit the accelerator and she was grateful that they were at least not hindered by traffic. Kelly directed her to the nearest hospital, some 25 kilometers away. When they reached the hospital, Sabrina hopped out of the car and ran to the doors of the emergency room. A security guard stopped her and told her she couldn't park there. She informed him that there was a critically wounded police officer in that car, and she needed a doctor pretty damn quick. The medical personnel came out to the car, got Sean on a stretcher, and wheeled him into the hospital. The only thing to do now was wait.

Sabrina and Kelly sat in the waiting room. An orderly had come out and told them that Sean was being taken in for surgery immediately. It would probably be a few hours before that was over, and probably even more time before they would know whether or not he would pull through. Kelly was very quiet, she hadn't said a sum total of ten words since they had arrived there. 

"It's not your fault, you know," Sabrina said finally breaking the silence.

"It's not," said Kelly in a questioning tone. "Let's see a car full of guys just happened to be driving around his neighborhood. They see he's outside, decide they didn't like him and tried to kill him. Is that what I'm supposed to believe? How about this version, someone doesn't like me very much, so much so that they try to kill me, the quiet, idealistic police officer tries to help me, and ends up getting shot. Gee, it sure sounds like scenario two is the more likely one."

"It's not like you had any control over it, I mean we didn't even think the car pulling into the yard was strange, we thought it was Tiffany. Oh wow, I just remembered we should have called her, do you remember her cell phone number."

Kelly just gave Sabrina a look.

"Oh right, you don't know anyone's phone number."

"Actually, I have it in my purse." Then Kelly remembered that she didn't have her purse with her."

"Well, let me try dialing what I think it is, hopefully I'll guess right."

Tiffany's voice came on the line.

"Tiffany, this is Sabrina, I'm sorry we didn't call you sooner, but we had an emergency."

"Are you all right, is Kelly O.K."

"Yes, we're fine, but Sean was shot twice, he's still hanging on, but it's pretty bad."

"Needless to say I've been quite worried, I saw the house open, and blood in the drive. Wait a second, there's a car pulling in the drive."

"Tiffany where are you at, get in your car, or in the house."

But there was no response, Sabrina repeated her name, "Tiffany, are you there, Tif come on say something."

"What's wrong," Kelly said noticing Sabrina's suddenly strange tone of voice.

"It's a police cruiser," Tiffany finally said coming back on the line. "It looks like I have to hang up now, I obviously have no idea what just happened here, or where the three of you are."

"The police just arrived at the house, the hospital must have notified them, which means it is probably time for you to go."

"Go? Go where?" was Kelly's rather confused response.

"Here," said Sabrina handing her a set of house keys, and the keys to the car, in addition to a small, folded piece of paper.

"What's all this?"

" It is where you're going to be staying until we solve this whole mess, now the only way that I want you to contact me is through the e-mail, use the Brazilian addresses that we had chosen for just such an occasion." 

"I can't leave, they'll blame Sean if I go AWOL, and I can't leave not knowing how he is."

"I will let you know as soon as I can, but you've got to get out of here now, before the police, show up looking for you. I've got a feeling we're going to need you out in the open to solve this, not behind bars. Besides, without Sean to keep an eye on you at the jail, I don't think it's a very safe place for you. You'll be safe there, just don't try to call us, unless it is an absolute emergency."

Kelly knew that Sabrina was right, but she also realized that it put Sabrina in danger of being charged with aiding a suspect in a felony.

"I'll go, but please don't let anything else happen to him."

"I won't, and I've called Kris so she will be coming into help as well."

"All right, I guess I'll be off. Thank you."

"Hey, you'd do it for me, right."

"Yeah, but I sure hope I never have to."

Sabrina decided that perhaps it was time for her to play doctor. She left the waiting area and went poking around in the hospital until she came across a pair of surgical scrubs that would just do the trick. She waited around in the area near the operating room that Sean had been taken too. Eventually she saw them wheel him out, he looked awful, but did anyone coming out of surgery ever look good. She listened to the doctors talking, they didn't sound as grim as when they had taken him in, the phrase that kept coming up seemed to be that only time would tell. Sabrina would stay near him, like his guardian angel, ready to be there at a moment's notice.

Kelly pulled up to the townhouse near the heart of Charlottetown, she thought it odd that this would be the hideout that Sabrina would have chosen, but she got out opened the garage door and pulled in the car. The garage lead directly into the house. Well at least the car would be kept out of view and no one would see her in a hallway. Kelly still had a strange sense that she was going to a prison, perhaps, one of nicer accommodations, but she still couldn't leave it. The townhouse was quite nice, light colored rooms made it seem bright even though there seemed to be a dearth of windows. The kitchen was well stocked, and the whole place seemed to be geared around her tastes. There were c.d.'s and videos, all of which were her favorites. Kelly realized just how easy it was to know her preferences. She spied the computer and logged in, hoping that there may have been a message from Sabrina about Sean, but there was only a message from Charlie telling her an email address that she could reach him at, and that he hoped they had made the accommodations as comfortable as they could for her. She shut down the computer, and decided that what she needed was a long bath, and a good night's sleep. She wondered what the next day would hold in store for her.

When Kelly awoke the next morning, it was nearly nine, she headed directly to the computer and checked her mail. Sabrina had left a message that Sean had made it through surgery, and was now stabilized. Kris would be staying with him as a private nurse, but mostly to keep an eye on him. Sabrina and Tiffany would alternate visits. Sabrina somehow talked her way out of being arrested and Tiffany is going to need to confirm some things about the night of Anglesino's death. Kelly was relieved that Sean was at least stable and that they were keeping watch over him.

Kelly sat down by the one window that overlooked the main street, she sat to the side so no one would see her. It struck her as odd that all these crazy things were going on in her life and all she was doing was sitting and watching people go by. How she wished she could make all of this disappear, her mistakes were hurting more people with each passing day. Maybe the best thing she could do would be to turn herself in, fire Tiffany, and try to convince Sabrina to leave. None of which would be easy to do, and none of which she wanted to do. She wandered over to the computer and decided to take a look at what Sabrina had found out. Apparently, Mrs. Theresa Griffith was indeed having an affair with Tony Anglesino, it had been confirmed by more than one source, but as Sabrina put it, probably only one that was reputable. This reputable source being the owner of the townhouse where they met. It was located across the street from her son's law office. Kelly was slightly offended by Sabrina's reference to Kyle as Theresa's son. She also was beginning to get the reasoning behind her unusual choice of living quarters.

Kelly went back to the window and looked at the many store fronts that line the street. Then about five store fronts to the right from her window, she saw the sign for Griffith, Murray, and Wallace attorneys at law. She guessed that she was supposed to keep an eye on the comings and goings in that office. She wondered why the binoculars had been placed on the table, so she couldn't miss them, now she knew.

Kelly sent Sabrina a message, telling her that she was less than crazy about spying on Kyle, and that nothing of interest really seemed to be going on. Sabrina replied telling her that she and Tiffany felt that there was more than one person involved in this whole deal, and that they thought they knew who one of those involved was. If they could somehow get that person to tip their hand then, maybe they could find out who else was involved. Kelly read the message and realized that this wasn't exactly a major break through, most of Sabrina's sentences were filled with "probably", and "maybe", "possibly," not her usual preciseness. Kelly was beginning to feel very frustrated, she began to wonder if perhaps it was time to go on the offensive.

Sabrina was once again back at Kelly's cottage, going over stacks of paper with Tiffany. They knew that Ferguson was involved in all of this, but why? He had an excellent record as a police officer, and nothing appeared to be amiss. Sabrina began to comb his financial statements and those all seemed ordinary, accept for one large deposit of over $15,000. Sabrina brought the deposit up to Tiffany who pointed out that it may be a loan. They checked the source of the money, and it was from a Bayberry Florist. The name of the place sounded familiar, and Sabrina thought she had even driven past it at one time. She wheeled her chair over to the computer terminal and typed in the name. The owner was listed as Sharon Fobs. This didn't ring any bells and so Sabrina set the statement to the side. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"Hello, may I ask who I'm speaking to?," came a familiar sounding yet unknown voice."

"Only if I can ask in return," came Sabrina's reply.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that just yet; is this Sabrina Duncan."

"Yes, but, what's this all about."

"I think I have some information about the murder case that your friend is involved in, I can't talk now, but if you could meet me tomorrow at the McGrady Inn on Grafton Street and Queen Street around 1:00, I will tell you what I know."

With that the phone went dead, and Sabrina pondered what had just happened. Tiffany looked over at her and asked who was on the line. Sabrina replied that it was someone who said they might have some information about Kelly's case.

"Do you think he legit," Tiffany questioned.

"I don't think I have the luxury right now to be picky about sources."

"But what if this is a set-up? I'll go along with you."

"No Tiff, I got the feeling that he didn't additional company."

"Well at least let me follow you there?"

"All right, but make sure to stay back a distance."

Sabrina sent off an e-mail to Kelly letting her know that she would be in touch the next day, and that they had something to work on finally. She promised that it would only be few days more and she would be cleared.

Sabrina set out for the inn with Tiffany taking a different route in order to distract anyone who might be following them. When Sabrina arrived, she realized that he hadn't really given her any further instructions, she didn't know who to ask for, or what she should look for. She entered the large, heavy, oak door and looked around. It was a dimly lit room, that was meant to recall the look of an English pub. The hostess approached her and asked if she were dining alone, or if she were waiting for someone.

Before Sabrina could respond, Steven Griffith came up behind the hostess and told her that this was the party that he had been waiting for. Now Sabrina remembered the voice, but what did he know about all of this. He walked her to the table, he seemed a bit uneasy, but he was pleasant, trying to make small talk until they were out of earshot of the other diners.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here, and I'm sure you're even more confused as to why I went to all this trouble to keep you from knowing who I was when I called."

"Yes I am curious, but I'm hoping that it's going to be helpful."

"There are a lot more complications in my life than I like to let on. My wife was having an affair with Tony Anglesino. It really didn't bother me all that much, we haven't exactly been close for some time."

"Well, Mr. Griffith, just because your wife had a connection to the deceased doesn't necessarily involve her in his death."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, but you see my wife can be very persuasive at times, and she can also be very ruthless."

"These are still not crimes, to be honest with you, Mr. Griffith, I already knew that your wife was having an affair, I, also, got the impression from my first meeting with the two of you that she was a pretty determined lady, but right now all that gives me is a bunch of speculation."

"Well, I've got something else for you that may at least give you something to think about, my wife would be so happy to see Kelly dead, that she would do just about anything to make that a reality."

"Why, I'm a little confused." Sabrina remarked trying to pull more information from him.

"There is a connection between Kelly and myself, which goes back quite a ways, Theresa has always had a jealous nature, but in that area, her jealousy borders on obsession. I had no idea that Kelly was living here again, if I had, I would have warned her to leave. I hadn't even realized that she was the one being held for Tony's murder until I saw her picture in the paper."

"Well Mr. Griffith you've been helpful in that you've given me a motive, you wouldn't happen to know anything about your wife being involved with a Detective Ferguson."

"No, I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"How about a florist in town called Bayberry?"

"Yes, I know the place, Theresa's sister, Sharon, owns it." 

"That's interesting," Sabrina commented mostly to herself.

"Miss Duncan, I hope I've helped you out, but I won't testify against her, and none of this information came from me. I'm afraid you're going to have to prove it without my help. At least, I hope I gave you something to work with. I'm afraid, I've got to be going, have lunch on me."

With that he grabbed his coat off the rack and hurried out the door. Sabrina wasn't hungry and decided to go out and tell Tiffany what happened. She walked out onto the street, and then headed for the parking lot in the back. She looked all around, but no sign of her. It seems a rather long train had derailed, blocking off most of the east-west entrances into Charlottetown. Tiffany unfortunately, was still on the wrong side of where she needed to be. Sabrina walked over to her car, and paused outside the door, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Tiffany's number, but before she could finish dialing the number a voice from behind her, told her to put the phone on the roof of her car, and drop her purse. Sabrina then felt the nose of the gun in her back, another guy came around from the other side, effectively sealing her in that small area. Sabrina was now wondering if Tiffany had been right, that this was a set-up or were these two connected to someone else. 

"Could you walk towards the gentleman in front of you," came the voice from behind.

"I don't see a gentleman, in front of me," was Sabrina's sarcastic reply.

"A witty one, well that's good, because we're going to be spending quite a bit of time together, and I like to be entertained. Head towards that dark, blue car over there." He said motioning with the gun.

Sabrina got into the car, on the passenger side, the guy who had been behind her got in behind the driver's seat, and then the guy in front got in to drive and back out to the lot. They headed north down King Street. They were only in the car for a short time before it came to a stop. Sabrina looked around and realized that the place they pulled into, was a familiar one, it was the townhouse next door to the one where Kelly was staying.

Kelly was once again perched beside the window, this was beginning to grate on her nerves. Then she looked to her right for just a moment and saw a woman with two men, and the woman looked remarkably like Sabrina. Focusing on the three Kelly realized that it was Sabrina, and that she wasn't with the guys voluntarily. She went over to the phone, and dialed Tiffany, who by this time had reached the inn. 

"Hello," Tiffany answered after the first ring, hoping that maybe it was Sabrina on the other end.

"Hi, Tiff, it's Kelly."

"Oh Kelly, I've got some bad news, Sabrina's missing, her cell phone was sitting on top of her car, and I don't know where to begin."

"I can at least solve some of your questions. I just saw Sabrina get out of a car with two guys who she didn't look real thrilled to be with. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the inn where she was supposed to meet someone who had information about your case."

"Where's it located?"

"On Queen and Grafton."

"At least you're not too far, can you get over to the townhouse on King, Sabrina just went into the one to the right of the one I'm staying at."

"I'll be right there."

Kelly put the phone down and went into the bedroom, she opened the small chest at the foot of the bed and took out a gun and some other items that she may need. She loaded the gun, grabbed her coat and slid it into the inside pocket.

Sabrina entered the townhouse and realized just how similar it had been to the one that she and Tiffany had chosen for Kelly. As they turned the corner into the dining room, Sabrina saw Theresa Griffith sitting beside a cherry wood desk.

"Hello, Miss Duncan, so glad that you could join us."

"It was an offer, I couldn't refuse." Sabrina replied with more than a hint of irony.

"Yes, I suppose so. You may not believe this, but I do feel a bit sorry that you are involved in all of this. You seem to be so much above the company you keep."

"You know, that's what I'm always telling them, they just don't seem to want to believe it."

"You were not originally a part of this, it's your friend's fault that your life is in peril."

"I guess, but it was my choice to come here, Kelly didn't force me."

"I don't want to hear her name, and I don't want you to defend her. Do you understand?" She said slowly, and deliberately.

"Yes, yes I'm beginning to understand quite a bit."

"You see, Miss Duncan, you are my bait to attract her here. When she arrives I have a number of traps from which she won't escape. I'm very sorry that my husband came to speak with you today, because now I will have to deal with him as well."

"Don't you think all these deaths are going to eventually point to you."

"No I have a little help in the right places to make sure that no harm ever comes to me.

"That would be Detective Ferguson."

"Bravo, yes indeed, all the more reason to kill you, but still an excellent bit of detective work. I'm not sure how much time we are going to have together, it will depend on how long it takes for the rat to find the bait, but I'm sure we can be civil until then."

Sabrina wondered where the two goons had gone off to. Griffith had a small caliber gun in her hand. Sabrina probably could have gotten it away from her, if she would only move a little closer to her. At that moment the sound of shattering glass came from the room above. Theresa Griffith moved closer to Sabrina, standing behind her with the gun to her back. A few minutes later, the driver who had abducted Sabrina came running downstairs.

"Jake is dead, someone shot him through the window."

"Well, don't stand there, go look outside and try to find who did it."

This wasn't exactly what he wanted to do, but he left anyway, hoping that he wouldn't find what he was looking for. Griffith stepped back a few feet from Sabrina and told her to go to the front room which had no windows. As Sabrina rounded the corner, out of Griffith's vision for a brief moment, Kelly stepped in from the kitchen.

"Theresa put the gun down."

Theresa lowered her arm and turned around to look at Kelly.

"You haven't won yet." Griffith responded.

Sabrina came up behind her, to take the gun from her, but before she could Theresa raised the gun and fired a shot at Kelly.

It missed, but Sabrina had now pushed her to the floor and pried the weapon out of her hand. In all the commotion, Kelly nor Sabrina realized that there were three men standing in the kitchen behind them.

"Did we miss all the fun?" came the now familiar voice of Detective Ferguson.

He was standing beside the guy who had just went outside, and Steven Griffith.

"Put the gun down, Miss Garrett, or maybe I should just shoot you now for trying to resist arrest."

Kelly bent down and set the gun on the floor. Then Ferguson grabbed both of her arms, and handcuffed her wrists behind her back. 

"Miss Duncan can you please hand that gun over to Mrs. Griffith. Let's all come over here for a minute," he said motioning to the front.

"Now, like I said earlier if this were all up to me, I would just shoot all of you, and walk away, but Mrs. Griffith here has been waiting to extract some revenge for a long time, and so she wants to enjoy this just a bit more."

Kelly found herself distracted by Steven Griffith. It had been such a long time since she had seen him, and yet as crazy as it was she still felt very strongly for him. She wondered if he was feeling the same, or if he had ever felt the same. She realized this wasn't exactly the best time to be mulling over her personal life, but for just the initial few minutes she had been shocked to see him. She knew Tiffany must be around somewhere, she should have waited until she had arrived, but she worried that if she didn't try something as quickly as she could that they may have killed Sabrina.

"Take those handcuffs off of her." Theresa demanded.

"Give her your gun."

"I don't think that's a real good idea right now." Ferguson stated.

"I want her to kill her friend, and if she doesn't then I shall kill her lover."

Ferguson was beginning to wonder about all of this, this was a bit crazier than even he wanted to go through with. However, he realized that he was in too deep to get out now. He went behind Kelly and unlock the cuffs, then he took out a small caliber pistol and handed it to her, he put his own gun at the back of her neck.

"Now face your friend, and put an end to her life or I shall end his," Theresa hissed and she jabbed the gun into Steven's back.

"I'm so sorry Bri, I just can't let her kill Steven, I can't let her kill the father of my son." Kelly said looking at Sabrina and then glancing over to the side at Theresa.

Sabrina wasn't sure how to respond and said nothing. Kelly looking down at the floor, raised the gun slowly, and fired the shot. In less than five seconds, three more shots rang out, two of them hitting their marks. Sabrina jolted by sound of the bullet, now laid face down on the floor, Kelly had managed to hit Ferguson in his right arm forcing him to drop his gun, and she had also shot the other guy in the right shoulder. As she leaned on her elbow on the floor, she saw Tiffany appear in the doorway with Kris alongside. Tiffany held out her gun focusing on the two guys in the room, Kris had hers on Theresa Griffith. Theresa continued to hold the gun at Steven's back. For a moment no one moved, then Kelly slowly got up from the floor, and looked at Theresa.

"Is that what you wanted? Just let this go already, you don't want to shoot him, what good would it do?" she said angrily."

"How do you know what I want to do? For over twenty five years, he's wanted you, while I made something out of him. He had no desire to be anything, but I made him into one of the most important men in this city, if not the most important. I was loyal to him, until he betrayed that loyalty."

"You're wrong about me, being your problem, Steven loved you, and he did choose to marry you over me, so you did win. You were the one who let your jealousy cloud what had been a good marriage."

"My life is over so why shouldn't his be?"

"Look I will make a deal with you, if you let them have your gun, I will give mine to them as well, and they'll leave, while we settle things between ourselves."

"How can I be sure, that this isn't a trick."

"You can't, but it's a better deal than you're looking at right now."

"Kelly are you nuts," Kris asked dismayed.

"I've already hurt so many people because of all this, I just want it settled for good, without anyone else getting hurt. Tiffany get them out of here, and Kris here's my gun. When she hands over hers, come over here and help me with Sabrina. Kelly bent down beside Sabrina, took hold of her right shoulder and pushed her over. She reached down on the side of her neck and felt for a pulse.

"I can't get a pulse," she said looking up at Kris.

"I'll call for an ambulance."

"It doesn't matter anymore, ... Kris take Mr. Griffith and leave me alone for a few minutes." Kelly replied in a hurt and angry tone. 

"Kelly, I think I should wait here, at least until Tiffany comes back."

"No, Kris I really need you to leave, I've got my own matters to attend to."

"Kelly the police are going to be here any minute, don't do anything stupid."

"I've already done something stupid, just give me a minute." Kelly responded irritably.

Against her better judgment, Kris walked Steven Griffith out the door.

"So what are we going to do now, neither of us is armed," Theresa asked, her voice filled with anger."

"I want you to tell me why you sent Tony Anglesino to kill me, why you had Sean Reilly almost killed, and how did you manage to keep all this hate bottled up for twenty five years."

"Well I'd grown bored with Tony and so if he wasn't successful in killing you, it wouldn't matter all that much to me. I figured he could at least do a good job of frightening you off. As for the Reilly shooting, I personally had nothing to do with it, I think Detective Ferguson was miffed about his getting you out of jail which did put a damper on our plans to watch you rot in jail. I, however, had nothing against him. He was just another of the young, misguided fools that you took advantage of."

"I see, so how is it that you have the right to hate me. You got Steven, all his money and prestige, and you got to raise Kyle like he was your own son. I had to lose out on all of that."

"Yes, but that was the problem, he was only like my son, he wasn't my son, and both he and Steven never let me forget it. Kyle never called me mom, or treated me like one. He had been fed all these lies about how great his mother was, that I couldn't measure up to them. He's visited that phony grave of yours since he was a little boy. You left him, and I was the one who was scorned. I didn't have the chance to tell him what you really were. Now do you understand, why I hate you?"

This was more than Kelly had bargained for, she had been sure that Steven and Kyle had never mentioned her, that her role in his life had ended the day she left, now she was feeling an unusually, complex mix of emotions. She actually did feel somewhat sorry for Theresa, she felt the most devastating guilt she had ever known when she thought of Kyle, and she wondered when this was ever going to end.

"I didn't know any of this, and I didn't come back here to take them away from you, but you had no right to try to destroy me or my friends. I have had enough, it's time to end all this killing and destruction. I'm leaving and you're going to come with me. This has gone on long enough."

Kelly walked through the door and Theresa followed her, as she went by the fireplace, she grabbed a poker and raised it above her head, but before she could bring it down, someone had grabbed her arm from behind. As she turned to see who it was, she saw Sabrina standing behind her, now holding the poker in her hand.

"Kelly's really a lousy shot," she said trying to explain her sudden resurrection.

"Hey, I'm still in the room you know," Kelly said with a laugh. "Sorry Theresa, but I wouldn't have been fool enough to have turned my back to you, if I didn't already have someone watching out for me. You know that's really the saddest thing about all of this, you had it all and you threw it away so that you could make me miserable. Well it almost worked and if it's any consolation to you, I was miserable for a brief while, but you know what, never for a minute did I ever doubt that my friends would come through for me."

Theresa said nothing, she just glared back at her. Sabrina pushed her outside where a handful of police cars and an ambulance were waiting. Kris ran over to Sabrina, happy to see that she was all right, because she too had believed that Sabrina had been killed. The police got all the suspects into cars, and Sabrina, Tiffany, and Kris all walked over by Tiffany's car. Kelly walked over to Steven who was leaning against the ambulance.

"I'm sorry about your wife," she said to him sincerely.

"So am I, she wasn't always like that."

"No, I'm sure she wasn't."

"Thanks for helping me out in there, you were really composed, I'm glad that your friend is O.K."

"Well, I'm glad I seemed composed, because I sure wasn't feeling that way."

"I know you do this for a living, but how do you stand the tension," he queried. 

"I guess you can adjust to almost anything, besides this one was a little more tension filled than the average case.

"He's amazingly like you. I can't get over it." Steven added sagely.

"What," Kelly replied not following his train of thought.

"Kyle, he is really so much like you."

"I'm sure it's just coincidence, but if he is at all like me, I hoped he picked up the few good traits I have."

"Yes, he's got your wit, and your spirit of adventure and fun. Those were things that I couldn't possibly have given him."

"I've often thought about the two of you," she said looking off in the distance.

"Well, you've crossed my mind more times than I care to think about. I really can't believe it was so long ago. We've got a lot to catch up on."

"Steven, I'm not so sure that there's enough time left for us to catch up on what we missed. I especially can't see barging into Kyle's life right now, and trying to have a relationship."

"Why don't you leave that up to him, maybe all of this happened for a reason. Maybe it was time for the two of you to find one another."

"I guess we'll see what time holds for all of us, I have to go, Tiffany's trying to get my attention."

With that she walked over to the others and began to talk about all the twists and turns of the case. A dark car pulled up across the street and Kyle Griffith got out, he ran over to the ambulance where his father was standing. Kelly could see them talking, and she wondered how much Steven was going to tell him. Then Sabrina pulled her aside, "You really need to explain all this to Tiffany and Kris, but I have the feeling there's going to be someone else whose going to need your attention shortly." Kelly turned around and saw Steven and Kyle heading towards her. Her heart raced and she felt a little dizzy as they approached.

"I know that you two have met under different circumstances, but I don't think they were the most amicable of conditions." Steven commented as he came up to Kelly.

Kyle and Kelly both just stood there awkwardly, unable to think of the right thing to say.

"You know I never used to be able to keep you quiet when we were on a date, .... and I always knew that you were going to be a lawyer from little on because you always had an argument for everything." Steven said trying to lighten the moment.

"This is really coming as quite a surprise for me, I'm sorry I don't quite know what to say," Kyle said trying to find the right words, but feeling incapable of doing so.

"I know, I can't imagine having to be put in this position, I'm sorry." If I could I would change the way this happened."

"I'm still not sure why this is happening, can I talk to you when I've had time to think about this."

"Sure, you let me know whenever, you are ready."

"Could we meet tomorrow, maybe for dinner? He asked and then turned to his father, "You can make it, can't you?"

"Yes, I can't see anything else being more important?"

"Tomorrow it is then, where at?" Kelly responded.

"How about down at the wharf, the Lobster Trap?"

"Sure sounds good." 

With that Kyle turned on his heels and began to walk away. He stopped and walked back over to Kelly.

"I knew back in the courtroom the other day, for a brief moment, I knew. I refused to believe it because it couldn't possibly be true, but I really did know. I don't know why this happened, but I'm sure you had your reasons." He put his arms around her and gave her a hug. "I'm glad that we're going to have a chance to know one another." Then he turned and walked over towards Tiffany, who stopped what she was doing and began to speak to Kyle. They seemed to be having a rather animated conversation. Kelly figured it must have had to do with some legal issues surrounding her case.

After all the paperwork was taken care of, Kelly was released, and charges against her were dropped. She went home that night feeling completely exhausted, yet immensely relieved. The next morning she got up, and made a call to Pete, so that he could relay a message to Charlie for her. She wanted to thank him for the package he had sent her. It was exactly what she had been looking for.

In all the commotion of the previous day there was one person whom she didn't have a chance to speak with. She hadn't seen him in awhile and yet he had been in her thoughts so much. She showed the item that Charlie had sent, to Sabrina, and she too thought it was a perfect gift. When everyone had arrived at her house, they all headed out together to All Saints Hospital to see a very special, young man. As they walked in, Sean was lying down watching a game show on TV He looked very thin to Kelly, but when he saw all of them, his face lit up.

"Hey, how did they spring you this time," he asked.

"In a more traditional manner this time, they caught the real culprits."

"You mean it's all over."

"Yeah, for the most part, I'll still have some testifying to do, but right now I've been given a free pass."

"So what happened, who was trying to set you up."

"Well unfortunately, Detective Ferguson was involved and a woman who had a long standing grudge. It's a long story, one I'll save for another time. How are you feeling?"

"Well it only hurts when I breathe, no actually I feel pretty good, they said I should probably be able to go home by the end of the week. I guess I was pretty lucky."

"I'm sorry that it had to happen." Kelly said sympathetically.

"Oh, don't worry about it, it's part of being a cop, although I'm not so sure that that's what I'm going to stay with. It may have been more than I bargained for."

"Well if you need any help, just let me know, I'll do what I can. But just in case you have any free time, I thought that maybe you could use this."

Sabrina handed him the box, which he eagerly opened. As he unwrapped each piece, Kelly could see that he liked his gift. It was and ebony and white marble chess set, with a dark mahogany and birch board. 

"This is really cool, how much did this cost you?"

"Weren't you taught any manners? You're not supposed to ask how much a gift costs? Besides I really couldn't buy this particular set. It has a bit of historical significance to it, you see it was the set that Capablanca won his first tournament with."

"And how did you manage to get that."

"I have friends in the right places."

"I would like to meet this friend some day."

"So would I," said Kelly smiling, as she looked over at Sabrina, Tiffany, and Kris who all had knowing looks on their faces.

They all chatted for some time, until the evil nurses came in to chase them away, so that Sean could get some rest. Kris, Tiffany, and Sabrina walked out of the room, with Kelly following closely behind. As the others continued on, Kelly paused in the doorway.

"I really will never be able to thank you for all you did, you're an amazing young man."

"Kelly, what was that comment that Sabrina made about the king and queen in chess."

"The king is only as strong as the queen that defends him."

"Yeah, that was it. When will I see you again?" He asked.

"Soon, I'm not going anywhere for awhile. I have a lot of work to do."

"How long is awhile?"

"Long enough, but not too long. Now rest up and I'll see you before they let you out of here."

She walked down to the end of the hall where the others were waiting. It was already 2:00 p.m. Kris was scheduled to catch a flight to Toronto at 4:00 p.m., so they all headed back to Kelly's place to pick up Kris's luggage. Then it was off to the airport.

"Say hi to Jill for us," Sabrina said as they walked Kris to her gate of departure.

"I will, I know that she would have been here, if I could have found her in time."

"Well, what kind of detective are you, can't even find your own sister," Kelly teased.

"Gee, I come across a continent to help her, and all I get is grief," Kris said laughing.

"It was good to see you, have a safe trip back."

With that they all hugged her goodbye, and watched her disappear into a sea of strangers.

"So what's on the agenda now?" Sabrina asked.

"I have an engagement I just can't get out of." Kelly replied.

"With whom may I ask?" Sabrina needled her

"Two very interesting men, whom I've got to get reacquainted with."

"Kelly are you ever going to explain what exactly was happening back at the townhouse with you and Theresa Griffiths." Tiffany queried

"Sure Tiff, I suppose it's about time you were in on all of this."

With that Kelly went on and explained the events from her past, that seemed to have triggered Theresa Griffith's need for vengeance. They arrived back at Kelly house, and Tiffany looked to be deep in thought.

"What's wrong Tiff," Kelly came over and sat down next to her.

"Kelly, it just occurred to me that all this is going to be brought out at Theresa Griffith's trial, and if they bring out that you faked your death, you'll be put on trial for fraud."

"Yes, I did suppose that might be a possibility, however, they are going to have a hard time proving it."

"How's that? Didn't you just tell me that there's a grave and Sabrina saw the death notice."

"Yes, I did tell you that. But I wasn't even in the country, when the death notice was published, nor did I have anything to do with the grave. Besides there's nothing illegal about buying a grave ahead of time, and a death notice is not a legal document. You see, what I'm sure you can't find for me is a death certificate. There was also no claim on insurance made, so perhaps intent to commit fraud could be charged, but proving it would be difficult especially if you were accusing me of the fraud. Perhaps, Steven's father could be shown to be involved, but he's dead, so I don't think that they are going to go there. By the way, legally, my name had already been changed to Kelly Garrett by the date of the death notice, so I wasn't even Kelly Simmons by that time."

"Well it looks as though you covered the angles with that one."

"I hope so, since my main task in all of it was to change my name and leave. I only found out later, exactly what they had done. Oh well I've really got to get going, I'm running late."

With that she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Tiffany turned to Sabrina and asked her how long she had known about this.

"A little over a week, I guess."

"I really find it hard to believe that Kelly is Kyle's mother."

"There is a resemblance, he doesn't seem to have the psycho genes like step mom, so I guess it isn't all that strange. O.K., well yes it is still strange, but I guess I've had time to get used to the idea," Sabrina replied. 

"At least, I know why he didn't want to meet tonight about the items we still had to cover to finish up Kelly's case."

"You seem a bit disappointed that you won't be seeing him."

"A little, he really has an amazing mind, he's very clever, very quick on his feet."

"And how many conversation with him, brought you to this conclusion," Sabrina teased.

"A few, I thought he was very professional in the way he handled his work."

"Yes, very much so," Sabrina nodded "Was he a little too professional for you."

Tiffany hesitated for a moment and then replied. "He intrigues me a great deal."

"I bet he does," was Sabrina's reply. "He may need a little time, Tiffany, he's got a lot that he's going to be dealing with."

"I know, I just thought it was going to be his mother's upcoming trial, I mean Theresa's trial. Have you noticed that this all got really confusing all of a sudden?"

"All of sudden, hell I thought it's been pretty confusing right from the start."

"Yeah, I guess so, but at least I knew what side I was on," Tiffany affirmed. 

"We're still on the same side, it's just we've discovered something knew, that we really weren't expecting, and maybe even something contrary to what we thought we knew, but in the long run, it's not going to change the overall dynamics of our friendship."

"I guess you're right, but it does cause me to question whether or not you can really ever know someone."

"You can only know what they want you to, no revelation ever comes without some risk, so the only thing that will ever maintain a friendship is being able to accept those revelations no matter what they may be. I've known Kelly a long time, and I'm convinced that she doesn't have it in her to abandon kitten much less her own child, unless there were no other options to choose."

"I wonder how's she'd doing with Kyle?"

"She'll handle it, I just hope he gives her a chance."

Kelly pulled into the parking lot near the Eastside of the wharf. It was a terribly cold night, probably no more than 4 or 5 degrees. She hurried into the restaurant, and saw Kyle sitting in a booth, near the window. She walked over slowly, wondering where Steven was.

"Hey," she said as she came up to the table. 

Kyle glanced up from the menu and smiled.

"Glad you could make it," he said standing up.

"I wasn't going to miss this. Where's your father?"

"He should be along shortly, but I did ask him to be late on purpose."

"I see," Kelly said with a little hesitation.

"I just wanted to talk to you without having someone else here."

"A little cross examination, but I don't have my lawyer present." Kelly replied trying to lighten up the situation.

"So how much has your dad told you," she asked. 

"Well, right now, I'm not sure which stories about you are the true ones, and which are just his fiction."

"The one about me being dead, that's fiction," she said with a laugh.

"Yes, I sort of caught on to that one."

"You're the prosecutor so why don't you fire away with some questions."

"All right, let's start out with the most obvious one. Why did you leave?"

"Because I thought I had to, I thought it would be the best thing for everyone."

"How could that be?"

"Your grandfather didn't want me around, and I got caught in a situation where there would never be a winner. I, honestly. tried to do what I thought was best for you."

"Did you ever think about me or wonder what I was like during all that time."

"Everyday, absolutely, everyday since I left here. Maybe that's why I came back. I was so proud of what you had accomplished." Kelly said with a slight catch in her voice.

"Did you love my dad?"

"A great deal, and probably more than he loved me."

"Are you sure?"

"You're dad was the most wonderful man, I had ever known, he was everything I could have hoped for, but I made the mistake of believing that I could make him break a promise to someone else. I learned the hard way, that your father was a man of his word. Whether he loved me or not was irrelevant."

"He talked about you a lot, they were always such warm and good stories. I don't want to let go of those."

"Maybe you don't have to, we shared an amazing part of a year together. It was the most memorable and happiest time of my life."

"Did you really break into his locker in the men's locker room in college and steal his clothes, so he'd have to come outside with just a towel on?"

Kelly grinned and laughed at the remembrance of an event she hadn't thought of in years.

"Yes, I'm guilty as charged on that one. Oh God, what other things are you going to bring up that are going to embarrass me."

"I just wanted to see if he had been honest with me about you at least some of the time. From your reaction, I see that he was."

"Knowing your father, he was probably as honest as he could be under the circumstances."

"Have you ever been married, do you have any other children?

"Almost a couple of times, and no, I don't have any other children."

"You're a detective?"

"I was some time ago, now I work with fundraising for a theater company back in L.A."

"Do you like Los Angeles?"

"On cold nights like tonight, I miss the climate. But I like a lot of different places."

"So when you were a detective you traveled quite a bit."

"Sometimes yes, and sometimes no," she replied quickly. 

"What are you feeling right now?"

"I'm amazed that I'm having this conversation with you, because I never thought that I would. I'm feeling somewhat sad for a life that I could've had, but didn't, and I'm hoping that you don't hate me. What about you?"

"I don't hate you, but I still don't see why you didn't just take me away with you."

"Because if I had, you wouldn't be the person who's sitting here in front of me. You would have had a haphazard life, without security or stability. That's been my existence for most of my life, and I didn't want it for you."

"Are you going to be staying here?"

"I'm really not sure what my plans are, right now, but I will be here for awhile.'

"Would you mind if we did this from time to time, I really have so many things to ask, but they just won't all come to me right now."

"You can call me any time you need, and although you have no reason to believe this, I swear, I won't let you down again."

They talked for a little longer, until Steven showed up. The conversation then turned to a rehashing of missed moments of Kyle's childhood which seemed to delight Steven, but which made both Kelly and Kyle a bit uncomfortable. The dinner itself turned out great, and as the evening began to wear down, Kelly wondered where all this would lead.

"Well, I've got to be going, it's getting late," Kyle said getting up from the table. "I've got to be in court early tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess it is getting to be that time," Kelly said glancing at her watch.

"Oh come on now, Kelly he's got an excuse but what do you have to do tomorrow."

"Catch up on the past three weeks of sleep, I missed."

"You can do that in a little while, stay here and talk just a little longer."

"All right, but just a little while."

"Well, I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on, so I'm still going to be heading off. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Steven and Kelly replied in unison.

"So things seemed to have gone well tonight," Steven said almost as a question.

"Yes, much better than I could have imagined," she said hopefully.

"He's always been a good kid, and I'm glad that you've gotten a chance to know him."

"Just barely, this is going to take time, I realize that."

"What about us, is there still time for us."

"Time was never our problem, Steven, our problem was your commitments to other things. You still have those commitments, probably even more so today, than you did back then."

"I went to see Theresa, and I told her that I'm going to file for divorce."

"Under the circumstances I'd have to agree with your decision to do that, but if you're asking me to just step back into your life, I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not, Kelly I told you that I never stopped thinking of you, or wanting to be with you."

"I'm not the same person I was back then, Steven, you don't even know me anymore, and even if I was, I still couldn't allow myself to fall in love with you again."

"Why not,"

"Because as much as it was my decision to leave Kyle with you, some of the blame falls to you as well. Had you stood up to your father, we could have stayed together, probably under duress I don't doubt, but we would have been together. You made your choice twenty seven years ago, I'm sorry if it doesn't look like it was the right one now, but it was your choice and I'm afraid that there's nothing now that can be done about it. I can't change what I did in my past either, and unfortunately for those young lovers from a quarter of a century ago, there's nothing you can do to alter your choice and make it all right."

"You won't even consider, just seeing each other on a friendly basis."

"With you there is no such thing, and there never can be. Steven, I did love you very much, but I can't ever risk losing my heart to you again. It cost me, something so precious the last time, that I just can't imagine taking the risk again. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go."

As she stood up, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Steven," she said.

"Goodbye, Kelly," he whispered as she walked away.

The next day, Kelly, Sabrina, and Tiffany were sitting around the table.

"So when will you guys be leaving?" Kelly asked.

"Can't wait to get rid of us," Sabrina replied.

"Yeah, that' about right."

"Well I'm probably going to fly out either Monday or Tuesday of next week," Sabrina replied.

"How about you Tiffany, don't you have to get back to work soon?"

"Well, no I actually am not going back to work. I quit, I'm going to go back to school up here."

"Why is that, I thought you were on the fast track to county prosecutor back in Boston," came Kelly's reply.

"Sometimes other opportunities present themselves that seem more appealing."

"Really so what opportunity has presented itself up here?" Sabrina questioned.

"I was asked to join a law firm, but since my degree is from the states, I'm going to have to take courses, and eventually pass the bar up here."

"So now explain to me how having to take extra classes and basically starting all over, is better than being the prosecutor in a major metropolitan area and earning big bucks?" Sabrina continued to question.

"Let's just say this job has things to off that the other one back home doesn't."

"What law firm is it?

"Oh it's a small, local firm."

"Tiffany you are hedging, tell us where you're working," Kelly pressured her.

"Griffith, Murray, and Wallace."

"You're working for Kyle?" Kelly said with some surprise.

"So Tiff, not that I mind, but does that mean I have a permanent house guest?"

"Well, maybe for a little while, Kel, you see that construction going on across the way."

"Yes, well hopefully I'll be moving in shortly after it's done."

"How are you paying for all this?"

"I'm not, Kyle is."

"Gosh, I am dense, you two are going out," Kelly said the fog lifting from her mind.

"Yes, sort of."

"He's building you a house, that's more than sort of," Sabrina countered.

"Well right now he's just loaning me the money, but if things work out, then maybe it will be ours."

"Gosh, what fun am I going to have, I finally get to be his mother, and I can't even fault his choice of girl," Kelly said smiling.

"You're not bothered by this?"

"No Tiffany, I think it would be great, just give it time to develop on its own," Kelly replied wisely.

"Kelly, you really are terrific."

"I know some of us are just born that way," she said with feigned modesty.

That night Tiffany and Sabrina were gone and Kelly looked out the window at the clear, dark star filled sky, and she recalled a poem that Steven had read her the first time they had gone out together. It was called _Dante's Prayer. _She had never forgotten it, and on this night, its words rang even truer, and for a moment she knew that she had done what had to be done. Now she would begin to do what she had wanted to do. Her heart seemed light, and her guilt no longed weighed on her mind. Kelly Garrett had finally discovered the peace she sought.


End file.
